lazarevfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Аборт
Ссылки на статьи по тематике «Аборт» в Википедиях мира ---- ---- 13—14.04.2013, семинар Лазарева С. Н., Санкт-Петербург «— Разрешите спросить, я мама, мой сын - ему 6 лет... — Так... Мой сын очень привязан к игрушкам мягким, спит с ними, целуется и ласкается, в школе стал обнимать и целовать девочек - мальчику 6 лет - девочки стали его отвергать, я объяснила, что когда девочка не хочет, не надо к ней приставать насильно, и нужно уважать желания других людей. Он утих с девочками и нашёл себе мальчика, которого теперь целует. Девочек он целовал в щёку, в руки и в тело. Мальчику целует руки. Продолжает признаваться в любви к девочкам. То есть ему постоянно нужен живой или неживой объект для ласканий, проявление телесной любви к кому-то или чему-то. Он часто говорит, что любит кого-то, и часто это сразу две девочки. Как-то это связано со мной? Не могу понять. Спасибо за ответ. Вот это письмо - оно совершенно чётко описывает процесс распада и гибели западной цивилизации. Вот здесь - диагноз, который можно поставить Европе и Америке. Знаете, почему ребёнок так себя ведёт? Ответ очень простой. Кто-нибудь может подсказать? Дело в том, что у любого человека должен быть определённый запас... Определённое количество положительных эмоций - это естественно, это нормально и это необходимо. Эмоции получает человек на трёх уровнях. Высший - четвёртый - это единение с Богом. Он сопрягается с первым уровнем - это ощущение счастья в душе. Истинное счастье - это счастье души. Оно происходит тогда, когда есть любовь к Богу. Через любовь к Богу и единение с Творцом мы получаем главную любовь, главную энергию и главные позитивные... положительные эмоции, которые ни от чего не зависят. Вот это главный аспект того, что мы называем счастьем. Второй аспект счастья связан уже не с душой, а с сознанием. Это счастье когда есть дом, машина, способности, интеллект, когда мы развиваемся, контролируем территорию - это инстинкт самосохранения. Это тоже очень много положительных эмоций. Третий уровень положительных эмоций - это еда, это секс, это удовольствие от общения с близкими, хотя - общение с близкими идёт на трёх уровнях сразу - но... есть уровень чисто такой физический... физиологический, а есть уровень, скажем, более высокий. То есть понятие секс... секс может сводиться только к животному моменту, он может сводиться не только к физическому наслаждению, но и к духовному общению - он может обнимать тело и дух, а может ещё и душу включать - когда секс подразумевает любовь, общение, жертвенность, то есть когда работают все три уровня - тело, дух и душа. Западная цивилизация, постепенно истребляя душу всё сводит к сознанию и телу... В конечном счёте только к одному телу. Культура западной цивилизации это шоу-культура. Это приоритет денег над всем - а деньги работают на уровне духа и тела. На уровне духа это дом, машина, территория, способности, статус, власть и так далее. На уровне тела это наслаждения различного уровня. Понятие души противоречит поклонению инстинктам. Чтобы душа ожила нужно сдерживать периодически инстинкты. А запад... против этого. Маммона требует уничтожения души для того, чтобы нормально существовало тело и сознание. Но когда уничтожена душа - умирает и тело, и сознание, и поэтому логика запада это логика раковой опухоли. Так вот, почему ребёнок любит мягкие игрушки? Почему он ласкает, целует девочек, признаётся им в любви? Ответ-то очень простой... На уровне души мальчик не получает ...чувств. У него душа полупарализованная. И он тогда пытается положительные эмоции ещё извлечь... один будет унижать других мальчиков, бить их - и будет получать удовольствие, а этот получает удовольствие, когда целует девочек, когда ласкает их, когда гладит... когда с мягкими игрушками. Дальше - прямой путь к гомосексуализму, наркотикам, алкоголю и так далее. Почему у ребёнка такая трагедия? При чём тут аборты? Ответ простой. Знаете что? Программа уничтожения собственных детей - это нелюбовь к детям. Эта женщина не любит - подсознательно - своего ребёнка. И этим его убивает. Отказ от любви к другому человеку - это пожелание ему смерти, на тонком плане это одинаково. Так вот если женщина не может простить мужа, если женщина делала аборты, или её мать и бабка - тенденцию сформировали, то когда она носит ребёнка в своём животе, она его уже не любит. Она его любит - может, поверхностно - немножко... а внутренней любви нет. И этим она убивает душу ребёнка. Когда мать не любит своего ребёнка, его душа перестаёт нормально развиваться, его душа становится несчастной, его душа страдает. И тогда он уже с детства пытается компенсировать отсутствие любви и счастья в душе, положительных эмоций - через какие-то внешние аспекты. Он, усиливая инстинкты, пытается как-то компенсировать обездоленность своей души. И тогда начинается раннее увлечение сексом, увлечение... токсикомания... культ еды, удовольствий - чего угодно. Поэтому то, что сейчас на западе творится, это есть омертвевшая душа, забывшая о Боге, которая пытается жить через активизацию инстинктов - поэтому мы везде видим культ секса и насилия. На западе женщины перестали любить своих детей. Поэтому родители насилуют своих детей, поэтому ювенальная юстиция изымает детей - и этот процесс усиливается всё дальше и дальше. Если мать не любит своего ребёнка, он уже обделён. Это уже будущий диабетик, раковый больной... гомосексуалист, наркоман, преступник и так далее... Почему на западе женщины не любят своих детей? Потому что женщину убедили, что главное счастье - это не семья, не дети, а главное счастье - это деньги, благополучие, машина, дача... работа. Протестантская тема... И женщина уже считает, что трое детей - это много, она хуже будет выглядеть, если у неё трое детей - одного ребёнка достаточно. Когда женщина рождает только одного ребёнка, она активно формирует программу уничтожения других детей, в среднем именно когда женщина рождает двоих-троих детей, тогда, как бы... она восполнила... исполнила своё предназначение - и идёт балансировка. Один ребёнок - это внутренний отказ от последующих. Поэтому когда в семье один ребёнок - практически у любой женщины подсознательно формируется программа уничтожения детей - и следующих... и этого в том числе. А когда ребёнка подсознательно мать не любит - это будущий... раковый, диабетик, педофил, гомосексуалист... преступник. Сначала преступник в плане души, грешник - а потом грех превращается в преступление. Сначала идёт отречение от любви, потом грех, в виде поклонения наслаждению, зависти, жадности и так далее, потом этот грех приводит к тому, что человек уже начинает нарушать нравственные нормы и административные законы, а потом уже уголовные - он уже убивает, уничтожает и прочее. Так вот всего-навсего, в Библии не написано об опасности абортов - в Библии написано о преступлении, которое называется убийство, и там сказано, что за убийство человек должен пострадать адекватно. У нас за аборты... у нас аборты чуть ли не приветствуются в государстве... но то, что каждая пятая женщина умирает во время аборта - это наказание уже свыше, за убийство. Потому, что женщина, которая делает аборты, особенно в молодости, когда только организм даёт огромную энергию, когда организм готов рожать детей, а она решила попозже это сделать и начинает делать аборты - эта женщина включает уничтожение... программу уничтожения не только собственных детей, но и себя. И этот процесс чётко и тесно сопряжён с поклонением инстинктам. Чем сильнее женщина концентрируется на наслаждениях, удовольствиях, еде, сексе - тем быстрее она сделает аборт. Чем больше женщина концентрируется на деньгах, на благополучии, на собственной значимости, на своём образовании, на карьере, перспективе - тем быстрее она сделает аборт. Чем больше женщина поклоняется инстинктам, тем больше она будет ненавидеть мужчину, который унизит инстинкты, спасая душу. А дальше путь в никуда... Дальше это идёт по роду, накапливается, и в конечном счёте наступает коллективное бесплодие. Или просто народ погибает - от какой-то инфекции... Вот сейчас прошла... вирусный кашель. Такого я не слышал вообще за всю жизнь. Вирус, человек кашляет - температуры нет - через несколько дней воспаление лёгких. Такого вообще никогда не было. Сейчас все глотают антибиотики. А почему - у меня очень любопытная есть гипотеза происхождения вирусов. Вы знаете, откуда берутся вирусы? Их человек сам создаёт. Потому что когда идёт опасная тенденция отречения от любви и деградация, и возможная будущая смерть - как можно себя спасти? Нужно унизить инстинкты, нужно унизить здоровье и жизнь - организм сам формирует, создаёт в себе вирусы, они начинают активно организм пожирать - и организм начинает вспоминать о любви и выздоравливает... Вирусы не только в лабораториях создаются, они создаются в теле человека - как защитная функция. Так вот сейчас эпидемии и прочее будут всё опаснее и всё сильнее, потому что чем больше у человека поклонение инстинктам, чем сильнее слабеет душа - тем сильнее падает энергетика, слабеет иммунитет, и любая инфекция становится невероятно сильной... к этому нужно быть готовыми. Так вот для начала... все моменты, когда вас лечили через унижение души, через унижение инстинктов - нужно воспринять как спасение нашего Божественного «Я», как очищение любви к Богу - прошу...». 13—14.04.2013, семинар Лазарева С. Н., Санкт-Петербург — перевод на английский язык / 13—14.04.2013, seminar of Lazarev S. N., Sanct-Peterburg (the piece) — an English translation «— Let me ask, I'm a mother, my son is 6 years old... — So... "My son is much attached to soft toys, he sleeps with them, kisses and caresses them. He began to embrace and kiss girls at school (the boy of 6 years old) - girls began to reject him. I've explained him, that it's bad to stick forcedly to the girl when she doesn't want to, and there's necessary to consider the wishes of the other people. As a result, he's stopped sticking to girls, but he has found a boy, which he kisses now. He kissed girls on the cheeks, hands and body, whereas he kisses boy on his hands now. He goes on making declaration of love to the girls. In other words, he constantly needs in animate or inanimate object for caressing, and in demonstration of bodily attachment to somebody or something. He often tells that he loves somebody, but it often happens that he means two girls at once. Is it related to me somehow? I can't understand. Thanks you for answering." — Indeed, this letter describes the process of desintegration and ruin of the Occidental civilization. Here is a diagnosis, that could be made out to Europe and USA. Do you wanna know, why does your child behave so? The answer is very simple. Is anybody able to say (the replication to the audience)? — Actually, any human must have a certain quantity of the positive emotions. It is reasonable, normally and necessary. A human gets his emotions at three layers. Highest, fourth layer is a wholeness with God. It's related with the first layer, and it's a sense of happiness in the soul. The real hapiness is a happiness of a soul. We feel it if we love God. Through love to God and joining to Him we get basic love, basic energy and basic positive emotions, that don't depend on anything. Here is a fundamental aspect of such a thig that we call "happiness". Second aspect of happiness is related with not a soul, but with a consciousness. It's a happiness when we have a house, a car, a talent, an intelligence. When we develop, when we control the territory - this is related with an instinct of self-preservation, and it gives a lot of the positive emotions, too. Third layer of positive emotions is eating, sex, delight in connecting with near people. Connecting with near people can take place at three layers. There is a physiological layer, and there are higher levels. For example, sex can relate to animal layer only. In the other case sex can include not only animal layer, but the mental connecting, too. In the third case sex can include animal layer, the layer of mental connecting and the layer of the soul. It happens when sex implies love, the dialog, the self-sacrificingness - in this case all three layers are activated: a soul, a consciousness and a body. Occidental civilization insensibly destroys the soul layer, bringing anything to a consciousness and a body, with an ultimate aim - the body layer only. The culture of Occidental civilization is a culture of show, as a total priority of money over anything. Money includes consciousness and body layers. At consciousness layer there are house, car, territory, talents, status, power and so on. At body level there are delights of differend kind. Conception of the soul conflicts with worship to instincts. In order to revive the soul it's necessary to moderate the instincts periodically, but the Occidental civilization is against it. Mammon demands destruction of a soul for the normal existing of a consciousness and a body. But if the soul has destructed - a consciousness and a body die, too. That's why logic of Occidental civilization is a logic of a cancerous growth. So why the child likes the soft toys? Why does he caress and kiss the girls, and makes declaration of love to them? The answer is very simple. At the soul layer the boy doesn't get the feelings. He has the half-paralyzed soul. And then he tries to get positive emotions somehow else. One boy will humble others and beat them - for getting delight. Other boy will get delight kissing girls and caressing soft toys. Further is the straight way to the homosexuality, drugs, alcohol and so on. Why does a child have such a tragedy? What does the abortion? The answer is simple. The program of destruction of their own children - is a dislike of children. This woman does not love their child, subconsciously, and this is killing him. Refusing of love for another human is the wishing for his death, on the level of biofield these things are the same. Now if a woman is unable to forgive her husband, if a woman had an abortion, or her mother and grandmother formed the tendency - so when she carries a baby in her belly, she already does not love him. She loves it - may be skin-deep - bit... but internally there is no love. And it kills the soul of the child. When the mother does not love his child, his soul ceases to develop normally, his soul becomes miserable, his soul is suffering. And then he since childhood, tries to compensate for the lack of love and happiness in the soul, positive emotions through external aspects. He amplifying instincts, trying to compensate for the deficiency of his soul. And then begins early fascination with sex, passion, substance abuse... the cult of eating, of delight. So what is now happening in the West, this is a dead soul, forgotten about God, trying to live through the activation of the instincts - that is why we see everywhere the cult of sex and violence. In the West women have ceased to love their children. Therefore, parents rape their children, so the juvenile justice system withdraws children - and this process is intensifying further and further. If the mother does not love his child, he already deprived. This child already is a future diabetic, cancer patient... homosexual, drug addict, criminal, and so on... Why in the West, women do not love their children? Because the woman was convinced that the most important happiness is not the family, not the children, and most importantly happiness is money, wealth, car, work, villa. It's a protestant theme. And the woman considers that three kids is a lot, cause she will look worse if she has three children - one child is enough. When a woman gives birth to only one child, it actively makes the program of destruction of the other children. On average, when a woman gives birth to two or three children, then she has fulfilled its purpose and is balanced. One child is the internal refusing of the next children. So when a family has one child in almost any woman subconsciously formed the destruction programme children - the next and that is already born. And when the mother mother does not love her child subconsciously, so than this child in the future becomes cancer patient, diabetic, pedophile, homosexual... criminal. At first such a child is offender in terms of the soul, and later sin becomes a crime. At first there is the renunciation of love, then sin, in the form of the worship of delight, envy, greed, and so on, then this sin leads to the fact that people are already starting to violate moral norms and administrative laws, and then criminal - he already kills, destroys and so on. There is not written in the Bible about the dangers of abortion. In the Bible written about the crime, which is called murder, and it says that for the murder of man must suffer adequately. Abortion is almost welcome in the state... but the fact that every fifth woman dies during abortion is punished from on high for murder. Because the woman who does abortions, especially in youth, when the body gives you a tremendous amount of energy, when the body is ready to bear children, but the woman decided to bear later and begins to make abortion - the woman starts the destruction - destruction programme not only their own children but herself, too. And this process is clearly and closely associated with the worship of instincts. The stronger the woman concentrates on the delight, eating, sex, the quicker she will make abortion. The more the woman concentrates on money, wellbeing, self-importance, education, career, future - more likely she will make abortion. When a woman worships the instincts, she will hate a man who will humiliate instincts, saving her soul. And further is the road to nowhere... Further it goes on from generation to generation, accumulates, and eventually there comes a collective infertility. Or just people die from an infection. For example, viral cough now gone. I have not heard about it at all in my life. There's virus, a human coughs - no fever, but after a few days comes pneumonia. Such phenomenon never was. Now everyone swallows antibiotics. I have a very curious version of the origin of viruses. You know, where do viruses come from? Their man himself creates. Because when there is a dangerous tendency renunciation of love and degradation, and possible future death - how can a human be saved? You have to humiliate instincts, needs to humiliate health and life - the body itself produces, creates viruses, they begin to actively organism to devour - and the body begins to reminisce about love and recovers... Viruses not only in laboratories are created, they are created in the body as a protective function. So now epidemic and things will be all the more dangerous and stronger, because the more a human worship instincts and stronger the soul weakens - the stronger energy falls, the immune system weakens, and any infection becomes incredibly strong... It's necessary to be ready for this. So all the moments when you were treated through the humiliation of the soul, through the humiliation of instincts - should be seen as the salvation of our Divine self, as cleansing the love of God - please...». Translation from Russian to English implemented participant FDK Sirius. 13—14.04.2013, семинар Лазарева С. Н., Санкт-Петербург — перевод на немецкий язык / 13—14.04.2013, Seminar Lazarev S. N., Sankt-Petersburg — Deutsch Übersetzung "- Darf ich fragen, ich bin Mutter, mein Sohn ist 6 Jahre alt... - So... "Mein Sohn hängt sehr an Plüschtiere, nimmt Sie mit ins Bett, küsst Sie und Kuschelt. In die Schule hat Er begonnen Mädchen zu umarmen und küssen- Bub ist 6 Jahre alt- Die Mädchen weisen Ihm ab und Er hat sich ein Bub gefunden, dem Er küsst- Mädchen küsste Er auf die Wangen, Hände und Körper, dem Buben küsst er die Hände. Aber Er sagt immer noch zu Mädchen:" Ich liebe dich!" So braucht er Immer ein Objekt, lebendige, oder nicht, zum kuscheln und knuddeln. Der sagt oft das er Jemandem liebt, und es sind meistens sofort zwei Mädchen. Was hat es mit mir zu tun, ich kann es nicht herausfinden? Danke für Ihre Antwort." Dieser Brief, beschreibt genau den Prozess von zerfallen und Tod von Westliche Zivilisation. Das ist die Diagnose -die man kann Europa und Amerika stellen. Wissen Sie warum der Kind sich so benimmt? Die Antwort ist sehr anfach. Wer möchte antworten? Die Sache ist die, Jeder muss eine bestimmte menge von Positive Emotionen haben, es ist normal, es ist natürlich, es muss sein. Mensch bekommt Emotionen auf drei Ebene. Vierte Ebene ist der höchste, das ist die Vereinigung mit dem Schöpfer. Der hat mit Erste Ebene zu tun, es ist das Gefühl von Glück in der Seele. Das echte Glück ist Glück von der Seele. Der kommt dann, wenn man die Liebe zum Gott hat . Durch die Liebe zum Gott, und Vereinigung mit Schöpfer bekommen wir das wichtigste Liebe, wichtigste Energie und Positiv, das von nichts abhängt. Das ist der wichtigste Aspekt von den wir sagen es ist Glück. Zweite Aspekt von Glück ist nimmer mit Seele verbunden, sondern mit Bewusstsein. Das ist das Glück wenn man ein Haus hat, ein Auto, die Talente, das Intellekt, wenn man sich entwickelt, wenn wir Territorium kontrollieren, es ist Instinkt von Selbstschutz. Das sind auch sehr Positive Emotionen. Die Dritte Ebene ist - Essen, Sex, es ist Genuss von Unterhaltung mit nah stehende Menschen, aber diese Genuss von Unterhaltung mit nachstehende geht sofort in drei Ebene, aber es geht auch in nur körperliche Ebene, und auch, man kann es nänen höhere Ebene. Also Begriff Sex... Sex kann Darstellung von nur körperlich-tierische Ebene sein, oder erfassen auch geistliche Unterhaltung, der kann auch erfassen Körper und Geist und könnte auch die Seele einschalten-wenn Sex schlisst ein die Liebe, Unterhaltung, Opferbereitschaft, also wenn arbeiten drei Ebene zusammen- Körper, Geist und die Seele. Die Westliche Zivilisation, die langsam Seele ausrötet, führt alles zum Sinn und Körper. Am Ende nur zum Körper. Kultur von Westliche Zivilisation das ist Show-Kultur. Das ist Priorität von Geld über alles- und Geld arbeitet in die Ebene von Geist und Körper. In die Geist Ebene es ist Haus, Auto, Territorium, Talente, Status, Macht und so weiter...In Körper Ebene es Genüsse verschiedene Arten. Der Begriff Seele stellt sich gegen Anbetung von Instinkten. Damit Seele leben kann, man sollte regelmäßig Instinkte zurück halten. Und Westen...ist dagegen. Mammonna verlangt Vernichtung von der Seele, damit Geist und Körper normal Existieren kann. Aber wenn Seele ist vernichtet- stirbt auch Geist und Körper und Bewusstsein. Darum Logik von Westen ist Logik von Krebstumor. Also, warum Kind kuschelt Tiere, küsst Mädchen und sagt "Ich Liebe dich"? Die Antwort ist sehr einfach... In der Ebene von Seele Bub bekommt keine... Gefühle. Seine Seele ist halb gelähmt. Und Er versucht Emotionen zu bekommen. Eine wird andere Buben erniedrigen, schlagen...und so bekommt er sein Positiv. Diese Bub küsst Mädchen, knuddelt mit sie, streichelt, kuschelt Plüschtiere. Weiter ist gerade Weg zum Homoseksualizm, Drogen, Alkohol und so weiter. Warum ist das so tragisch bei Kind? Was haben Abtreibungen damit zu tun? Antwort ist einfach. Wissen sie was? Das Programm von Vernichtung Ihre Kinder - ist es Kinder nicht zu lieben. Diese Frau liebt - unterbewusst - Ihre Kind nicht. Und damit tötet Ihm. Die Weigerung andere Mensch zu lieben, es ist Ihnen Tot zu wünschen In Feine geistliche Ebene schaut gleich aus. Also wenn Frau kann Ihre Mann nicht vergeben, machte Abtreibungen, oder Ihre Mutter, Ihre Oma formte das Tendenz, Sie tragt Ihre Kind in Bauch- und Sie liebt Ihm schon nicht. Sie liebt Ihm, vielleicht, ein bisschen, oberflächlich, aber innerlich die Liebe ist nicht da. Und damit tötet Sie die Seele vom Kind. Wenn Mutter liebte Ihre Kind nicht, seine Seele entwickelt sich nicht normal, seine Seele ist unglücklich, sie leidet. Und dann Er beginnt schon als Kind zu kompensieren Entbehrung seine Seele. Und dann beginnt frühere Interesse zum Sex, hingezogen zu Drogenmissbrauch... Kult von Essen, Genusse, alles mögliche... Darum das was ist jetzt passiert am Westen, das ist der Mortifikation die Seele. Seele die Gott vergessen hat, die probiert zu leben durch die Activation von Instinkte-darum wir sehen überall Kult von Sex und Gewalt. In Westen die Frauen haben aufgehört Ihre Kinder zu lieben. Darum Gewalt gegen eigene Kinder. Darum Juvenale Justiz nimmt Kinder weg, und dieses Prozess entwickelt sich weiter und weiter. Wenn Frau liebt Ihre Kind nicht, der ist schon beraubt. Der ist zukünftige Diabetiker, Krebskranker, Homosexualität, Drogenabhängig, Verbrecher und so weiter. Warum Frauen in Westen lieben Ihre Kinder nicht? Weil Sie wurden überzeugt das nicht die Familie und nicht die Kinder sind Ihre größte Glück, sondern Glück ist das Geld, Wohl, Auto, Haus...Arbeit. Protestantische Tema. Und Frau meint schon: drei Kinder sind zu viel, sie wird schlechter ausschauen, eine Kind ist genug. Wenn Frau bekommt nur eine Kind, sie formt Programm von Vernichtung von andere Kinder. im Durchschnitt wenn Sie bekommt zwei-drei , dann, nur dann, erfühlt sie die Bestimmung, und dann passiert erst der Ausgleich. Ein Kind-es ist innere Ablehnung von nachfolgende Kinder. Darum wenn in die Familie gibt es nur eine Kind, praktisch bei jeder Frau formt sich Programm von Vernichtung von Kinder, die nachfolgende und von dieses Kind einschließlich. Und wenn Mutter unterbewusst liebt Ihre Kind nicht, es ist der zukünftige Krebskranke, Diabetiker, Pädophil, Homosexuellst... und Verbrecher. Zuerst Verbrecher in der Seelenhöhe, Sünder - und dann Sünde verwandelt sich in das Verbrechen. Zuerst ist der Abschwörung von Liebe, dann Sünde in Form von anbeten von Genusse, neid, Gier und so weiter, und dann Sünde führt dazu, das Mensch beginnt Moralische Normen verletzen, administrative und dann auch kriminelle- mordet, vernichtet und weiter. In Bibel steht über Gefahr von Abtreibung, in Bibel ist geschrieben von Verbrechen der heißt Mord, und dort steht auch, das für Verbrechen Mensch verantwortet adekvat. Bei uns für Abtreibung... Bei uns Abtreibung wird fast willkommen geheißen von Staat. Aber das, das die jeder fünfte Frau stirbt während der Abtreibung ist der Bestrafung von Oben, für den Mord. Weil die Frau die Abtreibung macht, und vor allem wenn Sie Jung ist, wenn Ihre Organismus gibt sehr große Energie, da er ist bereit Kinder zu gebären und Sie entscheidet das später zu machen, und beginnt Abtreibungen zu machen - diese Frau schaltet ein Programm von Vernichtung nicht nur eigene Kinder, sondern auch sich selbst. Und diese Prozess deutlich und eng verbunden mit anbeten von Instinkten. So mehr Sie konzentriert sich auf Genuss, Essen und Sex, so schneller entscheidet sie sich für Abtreibung. So mehr Frau sich konzentriert auf das Geld, Wohl, eigene Bedeutung, eigene Bildung, Karriere, Perspektive- so sichere macht sie die Abtreibung. So mehr Frau anbetet die Instinkten-so mehr wird sie Ihren Mann hassen, der dieser Instinkten erniedrigt, um die Seele zu retten. Und weiter ist der Weg in nichts. Weiter es geht in der der Familie durch die Generationen, sammelt sich, und beginnt kollektive Unfruchtbarkeit. Oder Bevölkerung einfach stirbt von irgendeine Infektion... Jetzt war gerade virale Husten,. Über so was habe ich noch nie gehört in meine ganzes Leben. Man hustet, keine Fiber und nach drei Tage beginnt Lungenentzündung. So was gab es noch nie. Jetzt alle schlucken Antibiotika. Und warum- ich habe eine interessante Hypothese Abstammung der Vieren. Wissen sie woher stammen die Viren? Mensch selbst erstellt sie. Wenn beginnt eine gefährliche Tendenz von Entsagung die Liebe und Degradierung und mögliche zukünftige Tod, - wie kann man sich retten? Man muss Instinkten erniedrigen, muss Gesundheit erniedrigen, das Leben - Organismus selbst stellt die Viren her, die beginnen aktiv Organismus zu fressen und Organismus erinnert sich an die Liebe und wird gesund. Viren werden nicht nur in Labor hergestellt, sondern auch in Körper von Mensch, als schütz. Jetzt Epidemien werden immer gefährlicher und stärker, weil so stärker Mensch anbetet die Instinkten, so schwächer wird die Seele, so stärker fällt die Energie, schwächer wird Immunität und jeder Infekt wird unglaublich stark... Dazu müssen wir bereit sein. Also für der Anfang, alle Momenten, wenn Sie würden geheilt durch die Erniedrigungen die Seele, durch die Erniedrigung die Instinkten - müssen Sie annehmen als Rettung von unsere Göttliche "Ich", wie Bereinigung von Liebe zum Gott - bitte...". Перевод осуществлён участницей ФДК Марианна. См. также * 13—14.04.2013, семинар Лазарева С. Н., Санкт-Петербург en: ar: az: be: bg: bn: bs: cs: da: de: el: eo: es: et: fa: fi: fr: he: hi: hr: hu: hy: id: it: ja: ka: kk: ko: ky: lt: lv: mk: mn: mo: ms: nl: nn: no: pl: ps: pt: ro: sh: sk: sl: sq: sr: sv: tg: th: tk: tr: uk: ur: uz: vi: yi: zh: